


The Past Doesn't Matter Anyway... Right?

by SecretlyAnOutsider_247



Series: The Curiosity AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Logic | Logan Sanders Has PTSD, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sexual Humor, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but then a good time, everyone has a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnOutsider_247/pseuds/SecretlyAnOutsider_247
Summary: The sides have been there for Thomas since the beginning, Helping him though life.At least, Everyone assumes so. None of the sides remember Thomas's childhood very well.Everyone But Logan.However, Logan doesn't really want to tell the others what happened back then.After all, the past doesn't really matter.Right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Curiosity AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769638
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. If only if only, the bird speaks no reply.

_He was just curious..._

_The forest air was damp and uninviting, the wind was just beginning to pick up._

_'must be the start of a storm.' he thought._

_He opened his Sketch book to a clean page._

_He drew the dark wooded trees in haste, eager to explore even more of this strange new place._

_The deeper he went into the forest the farther he wanted to go. He wanted to see every part, not miss a single detail._

_He soon found himself at a small lake, lovely cattails and flowers were sprouting. Lillypads floated on top of the water, and behind it all was a tall and Beautiful Willow tree._

_He quickly Sketched the scene before him, then he wlaked though the shallow lake to the willow's trunk._

_He runned his fingers through the crevasses in the bark, wondering what Parker would think of this beautiful forest._

_Then he heard it, a voice calling out to him._

_"Hello?!" It yelled._

_"Parker?" He responded, "I told you not to follow me.."_

_Parker seemed not to hear him, for he still kept calling out to him._

_His voice seemed to be right behind him..._

_"Parker?" He asked as he turned around._

_But instead of the familiar blue eyes of his best friend, he met the blood shot eyes of a creature he'd never even heard of._

_It had razor sharp claws, jagged teeth, and a thirst for blood..._

_He screamed._

_**The creature lunged for him**_

_He felt immobilizing pain in the left side of his torso, slightly above his hip._

_His screams of pain filled the forest as the creature left him under the Willow to rot._

**_He was covered in_** _**blood.**_

~~_He was just Curious..._ ~~


	2. The Double Lives of Logan Sanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone reading this doesn't know already, this is an Alternative Universe to the Original Sanders Sides series. So that is why some names, motives, characters ECT will be different than in the series on YouTube.  
> Now that has been cleared up... Enjoy!

~~_He was just curious..._ ~~

Logan's eyes shot open as he nearly jumped out of his bed. He clapped his hand over his mouth, holding in whatever sounds he was about to make. 

He looked up at the ceiling, glowing constellations stickers looking back at him. 

Logan's entire body was shaking, his face felt damp.

He has had this same dream hundreds of times before, why did it still get to him?

Logan tried to catch his breath, it took way too long to get himself under control.

For awhile he just sat in the dark staring at his own ceiling, counting each star that made up his vast map of the night sky. 

_I need to sleep._ Logan thought, ~~_but_~~ _ ~~i'llI just wake up again...~~_

He burried his head under the covers and tried to get comfortable. Key word, tried.

His body was in overdrive mode, adrenaline was pumping though his metaphorical veins. He could never get to sleep like this.

_~~what is wrong with me?~~ _

Logan turned on his bed-side lamp and put on his glasses. 

He picked up a book called 'Journey To the Ants' a book on myrmecologists and their research on ants, and turned to the 17th page.

* * *

Logan slowly blinked his eyes open, his alarm blaring in the background.

He adjusted his glasses, and turned off his alarm.

He must've fallen asleep while reading.

Logan stood up and felt such a huge wave of exhaustion wash over him he nearly couldn't stay on his feet.

_Why am I this tired..?_

~~You haven't slept nearly enough.~~

_Is this what Virgil feels?_ Logan thought as he went to go get dressed.

Logan was soon walking down the stairs into the commons where Patton was making breakfast for the sides. 

Even though the sides didn't need to eat, they weren't physical so they didn't need energy, Patton insisted on having at least Breakfast and Dinner together. The sides saw no reason to argue against this however.

"Good morning Lo!" Patton chirped, as happy as always.

"Morning Patton. " Logan said simply as he made himself coffee like useal.

"I woke up early this morning so I made pancakesss!" He exclaimed drawing out the S on Pancakes.

"They smell quite nice Patton," 

"Aw thank you Logan! I added chocolate chips to them!" 

Logan gave Patton a half smile, ~~the closest he will ever get to a real smile,~~ and poured his coffee.

He sat at his useal spot at the table and sipped his coffee.

Roman soon came crashing out of his room like normal. "MORNING!" He shouted

"Good morning!" Patton shouted back.

"Hello Roman." Logan said blankly.

"Ay nerd, what's up?" Roman said as he sat down in his chair to the right of Logan.

"The sky? And clouds and water and i-" 

Roman rolled his eyes, "not Literally logan."

~~Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you.~~

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

During the small stretch of silence that followed Virgil slowly walked down the stairs.

He sat at the table with his good pulled over his head. "Sup." He said.

"Mornin Virge," Roman said with a smile.

~~Why didn't he smile for me?~~

Patton then came back from the kitchen with plates of chocolate chip pancakes for each of them.

"Ooo, thanks Pat!" Virgil said grabbing his fork.

"It's no problem kiddo!" Patton said beaming that ~~perfect~~ smile of his.

The sides then began to eat the breakfast laid out before them. 

"So Patt, how's that painting coming?" Roman asked in a attempt at small talk.

Patton shrugged. "Its going ok, I haven't worked on it as much as I've wanted to."

Logan made a mental note to do something for Patton so he would have some more time for himself. ~~_Its not like you do much with your free time anyway, it'd be better to give it to someone who deserves it._~~

"Oh, have you decided what it'll be of?"

Patton blushed slightly, thinking about his words carefully. "Um, sort of I guess." 

Roman raised an eyebrow but didn't ask about it.

"Anygays, I was working on-" 

"How did you get those bracelets!?" Virgil inerupted suddenly.

"Huh?" Roman asked before glancing at the large red beaded bracelet he wore. "Oh! I made them!" He said with pride.

Virgil leaned towards Roman, "Teach me." He said in a demanding tone. 

Roman Leaned away from the Anxious side, "Um... Ok?" 

"I'm pretty sure I've already taught you before but whatever.." Roman muttered seemingly to himself.

"What does that mean Ro?" Patton asked.

Roman blinked. "I remember teaching you before..." 

Virgil wore a confused expression, "I Don't remember that at all." 

Logan knew what memory he was talking about, but he certainly wasn't supposed to.

"I'm remember teaching you and Patton..." Roman said quietly.

~~Logan wanted to say that he was wrong.~~

"Do you remember that Lo? You're always saying you have a great memory." Patton asked innocently.

~~I do. Sometimes it's too good.~~

Logan shrugged. "What time frame did this supposedly happen in?" He asked. ~~athough he already knew the answer.~~

Roman shook his Head, "That's the tricky part. I have no idea." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't Th-." 

A Sickening silence followed Logan's pause...

"What were you saying teach?" Virgil prompted.

**_~~You almost messed up his name, you fucking Idiot. YOU CAN NOT DO THAT AGAIN. EVER.~~ _ **

Logan waved his hand as if looking for the words. "I forget." 

Virgil leaned back in his chair. "Eh. It happens." 

"Yea, sometimes I forget cookies in the oven and almost burn the place down!" Patton said with a weird twinge of happiness.

"You WHAT?" Roman shouted, his voice dripping in concern.

Patton gave his signature guilty face. "I just wanted some cookies." 

Roman faceplamed, a common gesture between the sides. "You are absolutely hilarious Patt." 

"I know!" He chirped back. Virgil laughed a little.

Then out of seemingly nowhere, a wild Remus appeared. 

"Good Morning! What for breakfast?" He asked. "I hope it's Logan." 

Everyone at the table made a face of disgust except Logan.

"Human flesh is not a good breakfast." Logan said. "it is very fatty, you'd want to eat something high in-" 

"Ay Patt, mind if I steal some of those pancakes that smell almost as good as cooked Tounges?" Remus asked.

"Ummm..." Patton said nervously, "Sure kiddo,"

"Great! Thanks!" Remus said as he grabbed a bowl, put 2 pancakes in it, and then poured Vodka and toenail clippings on top.

"That is hardly helping the already unhealthy breakfast." Logan commented.

Remus came out of kitchen carrying his bowl and a plate of normally prepared pancakes.

"What's that other plate for?" Roman asked slowly, almost dreading the answer.

"Well Dee wanted some too." Remus said simply.

"See y'all Motherfuckers later!" He shouted as he sunk out.

There was a small silence that was broken when Virgil pushed his plate away from him. "I don't think ill ever eat anything ever again." 

Logan rolled his eyes "you probably will eat again in the very near future." 

Virgil frowned slightly. "I have no idea how you deal with him Logan." 

"Yea!" Roman shouted. "I've delt with him for years and that nearly made me vomit." 

"Please don't talk about Vomit!" Patton shouted. 

"It's not like that bowl was for me to eat." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Soon plates were collected and breakfast was concluded.

Virgil tugged on Roman's sleeve. "You owe me a lesson in Bracelet Makin princey."

Roman let out a fake groan. "Finnnnne." He said as he and Virgil sunk out.

Patton seemed to have also gone to do his own thing.

Logan sighed, finally some 'alone time.'

Logan went up to his room, grabbing his sketch book, various drawing supplies, and sunk out again.

* * *

The "dark sides'" commons room was nearly identical to that of the "light Sides'" commons room. Save for the darker lighting and the couple paintings that hung the wall painted by Logan himself.

Demetri and Remus were both eating their breakfast on the couch.

"AY look who's back!" Remus shouted as he saw Logan walking towards the couch.

"Sup Bitch," Demetri said casually as Logan sat down beside him.

"Hello, I assume you are enjoying the breakfast?" 

"No I absolutely hate it," Demetri said jokingly.

Remus laughed. "Yea, their faces were priceless when I poured vodka over my pancakes!"

"There is no way that is healthy." Logan commented with a half smile.

"Is anything that Remus does healthy?" Demetri added.

Logan chuckled, "Nope."

He placed his Sketch book on the table as he pulled out a pencil from his grey pencil pouch.

"Whatcha gonna draw?" Remus asked with his mouth full. 

"I'm not really sure yet." Logan replied as he opened the sketch book to a clean page.

"You should draw this photo I took of Ralph in a Top hat!" Demetri shouted as he pulled out his phone and showed Logan a photo of his green snake with red speckles wearing a mini top hat.

Logan smiled, "he is certainly happy with that hat." 

"Yep! He loves being dressed up in little outfits!" 

Logan took Demetri's phone and began to draw the photo.

"So was Breakfast terribly awkward like always?" Remus asked.

Logan nodded. "They complained about you for a full minute after you left..." 

Remus frowned. 

Demetri hissed In frustration. "I hate how they do that! They're such hypocrites!"

"Patton didn't complain about Remus directly however." Logan commented as he drew the body of Ralph.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

Logan nodded, "Yes, he always seems to try and avoid insulting anyone in general."

Demetri hummed In response. 

"Anygays..." He soon said, "have you drawn anything recently?" 

"Oh, yes I have." Logan said as he put down his pencil and turned to the pages.

"There's this one," he said showing Remus and Demetri a drawing of a realistic Roman stuffing a slice of pizza into his face. 

Remus burst into laughter. Demetri clapped, "I absolutely love it, 10/10."

Logan rolled his eyes fondly as he turned to the next drawing.

It was Remy in his usual attire holding a Starbucks cup in one hand and sticking his tongue out.

Demetri laughed this time. "Mind If I show that to rem?" 

"No I don't mind, go ahead." Logan replied.

"Sweet! He's gonna love this.." Demetri said as he took a photo of logan's drawing.

Logan turned the pages back to Ralph and went back to drawing the photo.

There was a small stretch of comfortable scilence until Remus asked "How much time you got today Lo?" 

Logan looked at his watch and frowned. "Only about 30 minutes..."

Demetri and Remus both frowned.

"Im sorry." Logan said quietly.

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault Lo!" Demetri said wrapping a arm around his shoulder I comfort.

"Yea... They should be more understanding..." Remus agreed.

Logan stayed silent...

Demetri wrapped Logan into a full on hug with Remus close by.

"You know..." Remus began, "we can always make room for you here... You say the word and we'll move your room here with us..."

Logan took a deep breath. "I wish I could... But Patton and Thomas would think ill of me... And I do not want that."

Demetri released him from the hug. "Ok, just so you know. We are here for you"

Logan smiled slightly. "Thanks you 2. I truly appreciate it."

"It's no prob bob." Remus said casually.

Logan blinked. "My name isn't bob."

Remus and Demetri burst into laughter and Logan soon joined them.

* * *

Logan was walking down the short Hall to his room as he looked the finished drawing of Ralph The Snake™ in his fancy top hat. Logan was quite satisfied with the product, he thought about making it into a painting for Demetri. It had been awhile since he made a painting.

Logan had been too zoned-out to realize that Patton was coming right for him until he tripped and fell on the carpet, sending his Sketch book flying and giving Patton a scare.

"Oh my God! Logan im so sorry!" Patton shouted as he grabbed Logan's hand and helped his stand. 

"It is quite alright Patton, it was a simple mistake." He said whilst ajusting his glasses.

He soon saw Patton was fixated on something else. Logan's sketch book had fallen open to a page with a realistic depiction of a bumble bee collecting pollen from a flower. The drawing was one of Logan's favorites, it was even in color.

Patton picked the book up to get a closer look at the drawing inside. 

"You drew this?" He asked quietly.

Logan blinked, ~~_Was he going to laugh at me?_~~

He nodded.

"This is amazing! Like OH MY GAWD!" Patton shouted with what seemed like genuine excitement.

Logan felt his face heat up slightly. 

"Um. Thank you patton..." He said as he slowly removed the book from his hands. 

"I have a few things to work on currently so I shall see you at dinner." Logan said quickly. He walked into his room and slid to the floor against the door.

Logan peered up at his ceiling.

~~_Did he really like the drawing?_ ~~


	3. An Eye For An Eye and the World Goes Blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone reading this doesn't know already, this is an Alternative Universe to the Original Sanders Sides series. So that is why some names, motives, characters ECT will be different than in the series on YouTube.  
> Now that has been cleared up... Enjoy!

Dinner that night was at the same time as any other night, the sides all came down stairs one by one and sat down at the table.

This time, however, Roman and Patton had both made dinner so for a few minutes it was only Logan and Virgil at the table.

Logan pondered, for what seemed like the 100th time, why patton insisted on having dinner together.

Roman and Patton then came in with plates of spaghetti and meatballs and placed them infront of Logan, Virgil, and their own seats.

Patton's spaghetti is ~~to die for~~ quite amazing, Roman had been trying to recreate it for months with not much luck. 

The pair of sides sat down and Roman cracked a large smile.

"I think this is my best attempt yet!" 

"Sweet," Virgil said grabbing his fork to take a bite.

Logan tried Roman's creation and while it wasn't exactly like Patton's, it was still quite good and it had a flavor of its own.

"Good god this is good Roman!" Virgil shouted after a few bites. Roman seemed to blush at the comment. 

"Thanks Virge, I tried very hard on it.." 

"And it paid off!" Patton said cheerfully.

Logan wore a half smile as he ate more of the spaghetti. The sides ate in scilence for a while before Roman spoke.

"A week ago one of my scripts went missing.." he began.

 _it wasn't his fault._ Logan thought bitterly. 

"And while I was looking for it Remus rose up in my room and told me he had 'accidentally' spilled something on it and ruined the writing." Roman said with a grimace.

Virgil rolled his eyes from across the table. 

Patton just frowned.

"I had worked on that script for weeks! And he didn't understand why I was mad at him!"

That wasn't the whole truth. Remus had really accidentally spilled something on the script and had even offered to help Roman rewrite it, but roman didn't want to listen. Logan knew that.

"My God, does he ever stop." Virgil said though clenched teeth.

Roman nodded. "I think there's some... Revenge in-store for him."

Logan raised a eyebrow. 

"What does this 'Revenge' entail extail exactly?" He asked slowly. 

"I don't care what it is, I am in!" Virgil shouted with a look of determination on his face.

_What the hell is going on?_

Logan glanced at Patton across the table who for a second looked quite conflicted.

"I was thinking maybe we'd break in and steal something of his, but I'm still working on it.." Roman said.

"Wooo! Home invasion!" Virgil shouted with a smirk.

"This plan sounds very illegal." Logan commented.

"There's no Mind police Lo." Virgil said while rolling his eyes.

"What do you think Patt? You've been kinda quiet." Roman asked.

"Um." Patton began. "Maybe just ask him to help you make a new script? It just seems kind of mean to-" 

"Remus has been mean to all of us several times before. I say we give him a taste of his own medicine." Virgil said confidently.

"Yea! Plus Remus' help isn't help I really want anyway." Roman finished.

Logan didn't like where this was going. What the hell was Roman and Virgil going to do? Would they drag him and Patton into it?

Logan would quite honestly rather stick his hand in a blender than be at the table right then.

Roman was behaving impulsively, Virgil was validating the behavior, and Patton wasn't saying anything...

Time for Logan to step in, he supposed.

"I don't think it would make any sense to jump to the conclusion that Remus intentionally ruined your script. It is very possible it was an accident." Logan cut in.

Roman laughed "you obviously don't know Remus, Everything he does is for a reason."

Virgil nodded in agreement.

Logan was using a lot of effort to keep his expression entirely neutral.

"Even so... It doesn't make sense to return the bad deed. It would make more sense to talk it out like-" 

"Logan just stop talking. Cause you obviously don't know what you're talking about." Virgil snapped.

Logan shut up, in fact Everyone did.

Logan chewed on the inside of his cheek as he peered down at the table.

"Guys..." Patton squeaked

Virgil shot him a deathly glare but then it softened.

He huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry Logan."

Logan peered at Virgil, trying and failing to read his expression.

"There is no need to apologise, it was warranted." Logan said waving a hand.

"No! Logan you-" patton was cut off by a crash in the kitchen.

The sides all turned their heads to find Remy had appeared on top of the kitchen counter, knocking a few things off in the process.

"Remy!" Roman shouted with a smile.

"What's up babes?" He asked as he walked over to the table.

"Nothing much, just hangin." Virgil said casually.

Logan blinked. They were going to ignore that whole conversation?

"Chill," Remy said before sipping on a cup of Starbucks coffee. 

Apparently they were...

"I'mma be hanging out here for a few days, for a change of pace."

"Cool beans!" Patton shouted, making finger guns in Remy's general direction.

Remy smirked as he fired a set of finger guns back at patton. "See y'all round." He said.

Before sinking out he put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Also thanks for the drawin hun, absolutely hilarious."

Logan blinked, "no problem." He said.

Dinner was wrapped up in haste after that.

* * *

There were sometimes Logan loved being around Roman and Virgil.

This was certainly not one of those times.

The next morning had gone smoothly, with no arguments or strange memory anomalies.

But apparently the evening wasn't going to follow that expectation.

Roman had gathered the other sides into the living room at around noon for a discussion about "the revenge." As Roman called it.

He put together a damned PowerPoint and everything.

Virgil seemed to be on board from the start, Roman was mostly trying to convince either Logan or Patton and that would force the other to join as well.

By Logan's standards he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"There's only one thing that Remus truly values," Roman began "it's his jewelry collection." 

Logan tensed but luckily not enough to be noticed. 

That collection wasn't just Remus', Logan and Demetri had both contributed to it as well. 

Logan sighed out loud, "Roman." He started "This entire plan is extremely flawed, not to mention it doesn't make sense to destroy something that Remus likes instead of just asking him to help you make a new script."

"It totally does!" Roman shouted, "it's only fair. That script was super important."

Logan retaliated "you're wasting time on planning revenge instead of just rewriting it."

Patton nodded slowly in agreement.

Virgil frowned. "Well we're still doing it wether you are coming or not." He said firmly.

The statement seemed to catch Roman off guard for a split second, then his face changed into one of confidence.

"Yeah, what verge said!" 

Patton frowned a little. "Can't you just talk to Remus? Maybe?"

Roman shook his head, "This means war." 

Logan's thoughts became somewhat frantic. 

What was he going to do? They obviously couldn't be talked out of it. 

After a few minutes of thinking he knew he had only one option. 

He would have to warn Remus and Demetri.

"We'll be fine." Virgil began, "we only have to walk through Remus' forest to his castle."

Patton spoke up "Roman, didn't you say that his forest was dangerous?"

Roman paused "maybe once but-"

"But nothing! I don't want you guys hurt!"

After a moment of silence Patton spoke quietly "either no revenge plan, or I have to come with you guys." 

Logan held his breath for their response, could this be over?

"Fine." Roman spat. "You can come with us."

Logan's hope for this situation to finally be over drained in an instant.

Patton sighed sadly. "I don't want to come really, but I don't want you guys to get hurt."

 _why did they put Patton is this situation?_ Logan wondered.

"Are you coming Logan?" Virgil asked

Logan thought for a moment.

He really really didn't want to go, it was a huge waste of time and the idea of Roman and Virgil ruining a priceless collection made his insides twist.

But he needed to go to make sure that exact thing didn't happen.

Logan sighed. "Might as well."

Virgil smirked. "Great, we'll meet tomorrow to discuss the plan in detail. And when we will attack." 

_Holy Fuck._ Logan thought.

_I am Truly, Royally Fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, in this universe Remy doesn't stay with either "dark" or "light" sides all the time. To me he'd hop around, mostly to remain neutral in the sort of conflict between each side.
> 
> Basically he'll pop in here and there but he is reluctant to take any particular side, but be rest assured he has his reasons for doing so.
> 
> Sorry for this work seemingly dieing for awhile, I tend to do that. Anygayssssss Bai!


	4. "For I Can't Help. Falling in Love, with You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel Infinity War and Endgame spoilers because I'm a nerd. If you don't already know the endings of those movies I recommend you watch them. They're very good.
> 
> Anygays, enjoy!

It was around 2 o'clock in the "dark side" commons room. Demetri and Remus were being total nerds whilst watching Marvel Infinity War for the Millionth time.

The ending scenes of the movie played out on the TV as Remus spoke, "Every Time that ending still sort of surprises me!" 

Demetri shifted slightly to look at him. "Why's that?" 

"They actually Lost, it's so typical for the heros to win all the time that when they don't it's kinda shocking."

Demetri thought for a moment. "They win eventually though." 

Remus gestured with his free hand vaguely, "Yeah, but not without losing so much! The snap still happened and Tony still died!" 

Demetri snuggled in closer to Remus "Damn,"

Remus unconsciously laced his hand with Demetri's under the soft blanket covering them. "Through that ending was Lit AF it still would have been even better to see Thanos' head get absolutely **Obliterated** by that axe."

Demetri slide his eyes closed and laid his head on Remus' shoulder. "Totally." 

Remus smiled, "you're not listening at all are you?" 

Demetri smirked, eyes still shut. "Yep."

The peace of the moment was broken when Logan popped into the room.

"Holy fuck, guys!" 

Remus blinked in surprise releasing Dee's hand. "Lo, what is it?"

Demetri opened his eyes and mid yawn said "Aye Logan."

Logan sat on the empty spot on the couch.

"What's the long face for?" Dee asked.

Logan took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Where do I even begin?" He spat.

Remus and Demetri waited patiently.

Logan broke the silence. "Remus, you know that situation with Roman and his script," he began as he put his glasses on again.

Remus cringed slightly at the memory. "Yeahhh? What happened?" 

"Roman and Virgil made a plan for Revenge and dragged me and Patton into it."

Demetri sat up in surprise, "why Virgil?" 

"I think he's still not over that... Whole thing with You and Remus." 

Dee frowned and looked down with sadness, Remus took his hand in comfort.

"They dragged you and Patton into it?" Remus asked.

Logan frowned slightly, "yep, Patton wanted them to be safe, that's the only reason he wanted to come." Logan paused and then continued, "I needed to go to make sure they didn't damage anything..."

"What even is their plan?" 

"They want to damage our jewelry collection. Roman knows you care about it. The plan is going to happen 3 days from now..."

A face of anger over took Demetri's sadness. "What the everliving Fuck is their problem?!"

Logan shook his head and spoke quietly "I have no idea."

There was a small bout of silence before Remus spoke. "I'll just move the collection to somewhere he won't find it, it's no biggie." 

Logan nodded. "They're still going to go try anyway. I tried to convince them not to over 4 times but-" 

Logan stopped rambling when Remus held up a hand. 

"It's ok Lo, we know you tried." 

Logan smiled slightly. "Right."

Dee spoke up "Maybe we'll meet y'all on the way there and tell Roman and Virgil off because we found out their plan."

"Maybe..." 

"That sounds like a great idea!" Remus shouted. "I'll tell them I found their plans and turn the tables!"

Logan smiled slightly. "That's sounds good."

"Great. We'll plan it out better later." Demetri said.

Logan nodded before turning his attention to the TV. "What were you both watching?" 

"Infinity War." Remus replied. "A true masterpiece."

Logan laughed. "I don't know about that. But it is an interesting movie."

* * *

**~~Meanwhile...~~ **

Roman and Virgil heard a knock at the door.

Virgil scrambled off the bed and under it, while Roman yelled "just a second!" To whoever was knocking.

"It's Patton!" They yelled.

Oh. Patton.

Virgil put a blanket over him so Patton wouldn't notice he was under Roman's bed.

Roman put his shirt back on and cleaned himself up last minute before opening the door.

"Hey pat, what's..." Roman trailed off as he realized Patton's demeanor was less happy than usual.

"I... Wanted to ask you something..." Patton said slowly.

"Sure dad, come on in." Roman led Patton to a table with 2 chairs. The pair sat down.

"What did you want to ask?" 

Patton hesitated.

"It's... About Logan." He said finally.

"Oh." Roman said simply. "What about him?"

"He seems... Out of it recently." 

Roman raised an eyebrow. "How so?" 

"He's seemed stressed lately. I woke up at 2 am a few days ago because I was thirsty, and he was awake in the kitchen." 

Roman frowned vaguely. Logan cared a lot about sleeping schedules.

"Recently he would say that's he's working on something, and I go to his room to ask him something. And he's not even there. I checked the whole house and I couldn't find him!" Patton said with new tears crawling their way down his cheeks. 

"I'm just really worried that there's something wrong but he feels like he can't say anything to us." Patton shouted.

"Hey hey!" Roman said soothingly. He got out of his chair to hug the moral side. "I bet he's alright. But we can ask him how he is later if you want."

Patton sniffled. "That sounds good." He said quietly.

Roman smiled warmly. "We can even have Virgil help us. Everything is going to be A-Okay Pat."

Patton smiled slightly. "Thanks Roman..."

"Any time Padre." 

Patton wiped his tears away with his sleeve and stood to leave. Roman followed him to the door.

"See you for dinner Roman." Patton said as he left the room.

"See ya!"

Roman shut the door and sighed quietly to himself.

Virgil crawled out from under the bed and quickly put his hoodie back on. He was blushing furiously.

"Um." He squeaked. 

Roman sighed. "Sorry about that." 

Virgil scratched the back his neck nervously. "It's fine..."

The pair stood in silence for a few seconds untill Roman coughed.

"Uh, thanks for coming to hang out with me... It was fun."

Virgil's face now only had a light dusting of red. "Yeah, it's no problem... I should get going though..." 

Roman nodded and moved towards the door.

Virgil left the room with a simple "See Ya.."

Roman quickly closed the door and put his back to it, sighing as he slide down to the floor. 

Jesus, Roman really was a mess. 

He really enjoyed spending time with Virgil, more than any other side...

Okay, maybe Roman liked Virgil. But it was just a simple crush. He'd get over it. 

Roman didn't even remember when the feelings started, it felt like they've always been there. 

Roman didn't like falling for people. Especially when he had no idea if they liked him back. That's why he covered it up by insulting Virgil before. 

Gosh, Roman had really fucked up. How could Virgil ever like someone who had insulted him, made him feel terrible for merely existing?

He couldn't. And that was the truth.

* * *

A small shiver went down Demetri's spine.

_Somebody was lying to themselves..._

Demetri frowned as he reached out with his mind, searching for who it was.

A burning fire responded.

_Roman._

"Dee? You awake?" Remus' Voice pulled him out of his mind and into the real world.

"Oh, yeah I am." Demetri said. 

"Logan isn't." Remus said while pointing to a sleeping Logan. 

Demetri laughed while checking his watch.

"Shit. I'm pretty sure Logan is off schedule..." 

Remus frowned. "I wish he didn't feel the need to have one. That the other's didn't separate us from them..."

Demetri paused. "Yeah.. me too."

After a beat of Silence Dee spoke. "I felt Roman lying."

"Ooo! How scandalous!" 

Demetri snorted. "Should I go..?" 

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, if you want I guess."

Demetri nodded. "I suppose I'll check in on him."

"Okay, I'll wake up Lo." 

Dee smiled as he popped out of the commons into Roman's room.

* * *

Roman eventually stood up from his spot against his door and moved to his bed. He was planning on watching the Office for the 20,000 time.

"Well, if it isn't the prince himself." Said a voice.

Roman jumped and quickly looked to the source of said voice. 

_Deceit._

"What do you want Snake!?" Roman shouted as jumped on to his feet from his bed.

"Shush with that nonsense Roman," Deceit began. "I only wanted to ask what you were lying about. Nothing more." 

Roman blinked. "Lying? I wasn't lying."

"Ironically, you just lied about not lying." Deceit laughed. "I can sense when others lie, and I was interested to see what you were lying about."

Roman frowned. "So... You already know?" 

Deceit scoffed. "No. I just said I only know when someone is lying, not what it is about."

"Oh." Roman simply said.

Deceit rolled his eyes. "So. Are going to tell me or not?"

Roman paused. "You wouldn't get it." 

Deceit smiled slightly. "Try me."

Roman blushed. "I uh, kinda..."

Deceit raised an eyebrow. "Have a crush on a side?"

Roman's eyes widened and his face turned red. "NO! NOT AT ALL WHy would you..." He trailed off.

"Oh please. It's obvious."

Roman frowned. "Really?" 

Deceit laughed. 

"Uh. I mean..." Roman back-pedaled.

"Roman it's perfectly fine to have a crush on someone, even if it is a fellow side." 

Roman crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you who..."

"Eh," deceit said while he sat down on Roman's desk. "It's none of my business who it is. I can probably figure it out on my own anyway."

Roman looked surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Just because I'm deceit doesn't mean I don't respect people's privacy." 

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Roman said quietly.

Deceit waved a hand. "It's fine. The lie happened about 4 minutes ago, so you figure out what it was." Deceit stood. 

"This was a nice chat, but I have things to attend to."

Roman nodded. " Um, bye?" 

Deceit smiled slightly and waved as he popped out of Roman's room and back into the commons.

Remus smiled. "There's our Bitch. You get anything out of Roman?"

Deceit laughed. "Not much, but I did get one juicy detail."

Logan yawned as he walked over. "What is it?"

"Roman's got a crush."

Remus burst out laughing. "Wow! The romantic prince fell for someone!" 

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's a surprise to you? He's been more open towards Virgil for months!" 

Demetri held up a hand. "He didn't say who it was."

"I'm betting on Virgil." Logan said simply.

"I'll take you on that offer. 20 dollars it's not him." Remus offered.

"Deal. But you owe me 20 if it is him."

"Finnne." Remus said with a smile. He and Logan shook hands.

Demetri laughed. "You guys are nuts. I'm betting on Patton."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why him?" 

Demetri blinked. "I don't know, I just think he's probably Roman's type." 

Remus shook his head. "No, it's totally Virgil."

"Guys," Logan began. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. Dinner's starting soon."

"Oh. Okay." Remus said.

"It's fine."

"Bye.." Logan said quietly as he sunk out. 

A single thought stuck itself in his head however, 

~~_Why did the idea of Roman liking Patton bother him so much?_ ~~


End file.
